


Young Wizards

by Hezpeller



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezpeller/pseuds/Hezpeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Justice, in the Magical World! Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where your favourite YJ characters are now pupils there! You might recognize the professors and even other wizards! How did they all meet, what battles did they face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exploring Around the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> So, first getting the crediting done, this piece was inspired by Gummy’s wonderful drawing [gummyfoxes.tumblr.com/post/26035775693], so be sure to check her out! Of course, I put my own spin on things, and this is what turned out! On the bright side, I think I got through my writer’s block, on the downside, here’s another full length story I’ve started! Also, I’ve got plenty of people to thank for helping out! Swag and Safirel helped out with houses and other HP stuff, DSBB and Gabriela kept me company, and other Anons showed up!
> 
> There won't be any major pairings in this story, it might end up being canon pairings, but they’re teens, they’ll flirt with anyone, even their own underwear.

Dick gripped the polished handle of his broom tightly, his leather gloves stretching over his nimble fingers. He was floating around the field at a reasonable height, good enough to see the gameplay. He was really looking around the field for a miniature golden ball with wings, the snitch, and of course, he’d find it. That is, if Kid Flash didn’t one up him again.

Kid Flash, more widely known as Wally West, was the Hufflepuff seeker, and quite the charmer. His fan base was cheering from the stands, while the source of the cheering was showing off on his broom, doing flips and turns, winking at all the available girls.

Dick sighed and rolled his eyes at the fifth year’s antics. While he himself was only in third year, he had recently claimed quite a spot on the Quidditch team, as the seeker for the Gryffindors. While Wally was known as Kid Flash on the field, for his ability to catch the snitch in record times, Dick was known as Robin, for his dexterity and acrobatic skills when catching the snitch.

“Hey Rob!” Wally smirked, pulling up beside him. “Caught sight of the snitch yet?”

Dick suppressed a laugh, but you could still hear it in his voice as he said “If I did, I wouldn’t exactly tell you.”

“True, not to mention that you wouldn’t be floating here, talking with me.” Wally put on the red-tinted goggles, that had been previously resting on his forehead, over his eyes, and flew off, going to look for the snitch.

Wally and Dick were actually good friends when not in the field. Despite being in separate houses and different years, they didn’t let that get in the way of their friendship, but while they played Quidditch, it was every man for himself.

He adjusted his sunglasses and flew off after Kid, red robe billowing in the wind behind him. As he reached the red headed Hufflepuff, he decided to taunt him. “So Kid, are the red goggles supposed to show your closet love for the Gryffindors?” 

Wally scoffed, and turned back to glance at Dick. “You wish dude, you’re just jealous you’re not on the winning team.” 

“Winning team? Since when!” Dick let out a guffaw, throwing his head back, his gelled hair staying in place despite the wind. “Last I checked, Gryffindor’s been the winning team for 6 years!”

“Get ready to have that record broken, Grayson!” Wally sped off, clearly having seen the snitch.

Dick shifted in his broom, directing it to go after Wally, bending his elbows, tucking them close to his sides, chin getting closer to the broom handle, and sped off. While he had no hope of catching up to Wally, he just had to find the snitch, and take his own route there.

After a couple of seconds of looking, he finally caught a glance of the elusive snitch, and he smirked. He had figured out the snitch’s patterns a couple of months ago, and Kid Flash was clearly not the fastest thinker in the world, since he was falling right into the trap. See, the snitch buzzed around in one direction, until it ducked under, and flew off in another direction, leaving the Seeker confused and disoriented, and by the time they turned around to run back after it, they’d fall behind, and probably lose sight of the snitch. 

So, Dick decided to try out his newest move, and he sat side-saddle on his broom, grabbed the broom on either side of his legs with his hands, and then leaned back, so much that he was now hanging upside down, legs hooked over the broom, and let go of the broom with his hands, hanging there waiting, smirking.

“And the seeker for Gryffindor seems to have taken a bit of a break! Instead of flying after West, he has decided to hang off his broom upside down! Maybe he’s taken one too many bludgers to the head while practicing.” The commentator, Barbara Gordon, was a Ravenclaw in the same year as he, and while he wouldn’t admit it, he found her somewhat cute.

But Dick just crossed his arms and continued smirking.

“AWW MAN!” And the snitch had turned around.

While Wally was left cursing, Dick got ready, and turned his head, seeing the snitch getting ready to bypass him and just in the right second, used his leg muscles to push himself half-way up, and caught the snitch.

He smirked and said “Just stay whelmed, and catch the snitch! Piece of cake!”

“I can’t believe it! Dick Grayson caught the snitch, and just by hanging upside down! Gryffindor wins the match with 200 points! Next match will be with Ravenclaw, in two weeks! And obviously we’ll win- er, I mean, we’ll have to see!”

Clearly noted that Babs had just received a stern glance from Professor Prince. But Dick was paying more attention to the incoming team members. At the front was Kaldur, he was the Keeper and captain of the team, and on his Sixth year at Hogwarts.

“Hey Kal, pretty good move huh?” Dick called out as soon as the older boy was within earshot distance.

“Perhaps a bit of a peculiar move, but successful!” Kaldur smiled, and when he reached the boy hanging upside down, he extended his hand, helping Dick to climb back on board his broom.

Once he was fully upright, he saw Roy making his way to the changing rooms, scowl on his face.

“What’s with him? Did he get a bludger to the side or something?” Dick asked, leaning closer to Kaldur.

“Not necessarily. He was denied from applying to the Ministry of Magic, due to not being ready. although he claims he’s ready to become an auror, the Ministry does not think so, and told him he first had to finish his studies, and complete his NEWT.”

“But, that’s less than a year away? What’s his hurry?”

“He’s impatient to get started with the big leagues.” Kaldur shrugged, his voice mellow and soothing.

They decided it was time to touch back down, before Professor Prince got on their case, even though she must’ve been somewhat proud that they’d won the match.

They guided their brooms back to the ground and Dick, once they were a couple of meters from the ground, pushed the front of his broom down, and using the metal footrests, he pushed himself off and flipped in the air, landing on his feet, arms outstretched.

“Hey Rob!” Wally was flying low, boots grazing the grass, braking to a stop right beside him. He held his hand out “Good game!”

“Hey Kid, yeah, thanks for letting me know where the snitch was.” Dick smirked, shaking his friend’s hand.

“Dude, how did you know that the snitch would turn around? That can’t be predicted!”

“Actually, it can. You just gotta know when!” Dick grabbed his broom and started walking to the change rooms, internally smirking at hearing Wally splutter at this newfound information, rushing forward, still on his broom.

“Wait, dude, come on! Tell me!”

“Can’t give away my secrets can I? It’s just science!”

“Merlin’s beard, Rob! You’re worse than some trolls!”

“You mad, Wally?” Dick ran off to his changing room before Wally decided to tackle him.

Thankfully his clothes hadn’t gotten too stained during the match, and as he changed back into his school robes, he made sure that his hair hadn’t gotten too messed up from the wind. He tightened his red and gold tie, not too tight of course, he was intending to breathe, and buttoned the two clasps on his black robe, and then got out of the changing room, putting his clothes and broom in his locker. He kept his sunglasses on, just for the heck of it, and sat on the benches and waited with Kaldur until Wally finished changing.

“Where’s Roy?” The four of them usually got together after a match and walked around the lake, before heading to the Great Hall for dinner.

Kaldur sighed, “He’s still angry at his rejection into the Ministry, so I believe he went to the dormitory to get some rest.”

“Too bad for him, I heard tonight’s feast will be excellent!” Wally finished dressing and came out of his changing room, not wearing his black robe or vest, just his pants and the white shirt untucked, his yellow and black tie lazily and loosely tied. His wand was sticking out of his back pocket, never a good idea.

“This coming from the guy that was capable of eating that mysterious gelatin meat. It tasted worse than the muggle mystery meat.” Dick suppressed the bile rising in his throat at the thought of that memorable dinner.

“That was actually pretty tasty!” Wally retorted, eyebrows scrunching.

“Whatever you say, Kid.” Dick stuck his hands into his robe pockets, making sure his wand was there, and they walked out to the lake.

They were all pretty quiet on the way there, and Dick glanced up at the oldest boy, all his clothing pressed and tidy to the last fold. There was clearly a reason why Kal was a Prefect for the Gryffindors.

“So, has anyone ever seen the Giant Squid?” Wally wondered out loud, looking towards the calm lake.

“Yeah, he’s just not a big fan of the sun.” Dick shrugged. “Hey, why is the Whomping Willow moving around so much?”

“Don’t know, let’s go check it out!” Without another thought, Wally sped off towards the enormous old tree, and Dick and Kaldur shrugged before running after him.

Once they arrived, they stayed a good distance away, hoping to not get hit.

“Hey look!” Dick pointed to the base of the tree. “There’s an opening!”

“You’re not seriously thinking of going in there?” Kaldur asked, eyebrows raised.

“Come on Kaldur! Live a little!” Dick nudged him, but due to the height differences, he barely reached Kaldur’s ribs with his jab.

“Yeah! Or are you going to tell on us?” Wally smirked, eying the prefect badge beside the Gryffindor insignia.

“No, that wasn’t my plan, however, you do realize that this is extremely dangerous, and if we are caught, I’m not entirely sure the Professors would be very happy to find out.”

“Then we can’t get caught!” Dick said, cackling as he pirouetted through the branches, reaching the base of the tree. Once there, he waved at them.

Kaldur looked uneasily to his side, and saw Wally putting on his goggles. “How exactly will that protect you against a rampaging magical tree?”

“It won’t, it just makes me feel like I can go faster.” Wally shrugged and then took off, sprinting towards where Dick waited.

“Come on Kaldur!”

Kaldur looked back to the castle, and then, ran off after Wally, hoping he could dodge the tree’s massive trunks. He took out his wand, looking up, ready to attack it.

“Glacius!” He yelled, pointing his wand at a branch heading his way. A long stream of clear blue liquid shot out of his wand, as it got further away from him, it solidified and turned to ice, attaching to the branch, weighting it down, and slowing its movements, at least long enough for Kaldur to continue making his way.

He had to freeze a couple of more branches, but he managed to get to the middle and join Wally and Dick. “I cannot imagine how we’ll get out of here afterwards.”

“Maybe there’s an exit on another side?” Dick hazarded a guess.

“Come on, it’s getting dark out, and I don’t want to miss dinner.” Wally walked over to the hole in the trunk, and kneeled in front of it. “It’s a passage! It’s got stairs and everything!”

The other two boys huddled around Wally, and looked at the passage.

“So, who wants to go first?” The youngest boy asked.

“I’ll go.” Wally volunteered. He rolled up his sleeves above his elbow, took out his wand, and uttered “Lumos!”

With his wand pointing the way, he slid inside, landing on his knees. “It’s safe guys!”

Dick, followed by Kaldur, slid inside too, their robes somewhat filthy from the dirt. Wally imagined that he wasn’t any cleaner, even with his goggles.

“Alright, come on.” Dick took off his sunglasses, lighted his wand, and went in front, trying to avoid colliding with the narrow walls.

They walked a good distance, Wally wondered if they were making their way back to London, but of course, that was an exaggeration, since they had only been walking for 20 minutes at most, and London was hours away.

“We’ve reached some stairs.” Dick pointed out. They were made out of dirt, and not too evenly cut. They climbed up, reaching a trap door that they managed to open quite easily. They got out of there and started looking around, wands lighted.

“Hello?” Wally called out.

CREAAAAK. The sound came from above, and the three simultaneously looked up, but it wasn’t a smart move, as a layer of dust fell on them, speckling Dick and Kaldur’s cloaks, as well as Wally’s shirt, gray. The three started coughing, Wally even sneezed a bit.

“Come on, let’s check it out.” Dick ran towards the foot of the staircase, Wally close behind.

“Perhaps we should leave it at that.” Kaldur looked around, “I do not like the look of this place, it looks abandoned at best.”

“Don’t tell us you’re scared, Kal!” Dick smirked, taunting him.

Kaldur sighed, resigned he would not win, and went after the two boys, up the stairs. They reached the only room with the door ajar, and saw no one. Wally went to the window and lifted his goggles, resting them on his forehead, hoping to see better, though the window wasn’t much cleaner.

“Whoa, guys! We’re in the Shrieking Shack!” He turned back to see their expressions, and there he spotted a pair of eyes staring at him from the other side of the door. They looked angry to say the least, and Wally wasn’t going to take a chance. “Expelliarmus!”

“Ack!” The figure screamed out, moving, but Wally managed to hit him somewhere. He also alerted the other two of the situation. They moved away from the doorway, wands out, ready to attack.

“Stupefy!” Dick cried out, at the same time as a deeper voice cried out the same thing. The spells met in the middle and blew both of them back. Dick towards an armchair by the fireplace, and the assailant towards the bed, breaking one of the bed poles.

“Immobulus!” Kaldur yelled, and the mysterious figure grunted as Kaldur’s spell hit him, rendering him incapable of moving.

Wally approached the figure, and saw the recognizable Hogwarts uniform. “Hey, he’s one of us! Though he’s kinda big, maybe he’s part Giant. He clearly wasn’t too keen to talk, more up for attacking.”

Kaldur walked up beside Wally, his wand going near the mysterious Hogwarts student and casting him into light. “He’s a Ravenclaw student. And I would not be so quick to judge, since you attacked him before he could say a word.”

Wally could not find a suitable reply for it, so he just glared at the Gryffindor prefect.

Dick slowly made his way to them, back still not fully recovered from the blow back. He winced and then squeezed between Kal and Wally, looking at the face.

“Y’know, he looks like someone I know.” Dick thoughtfully remarked.

“You’ve probably seen him in the hallways.”

“No no, that’s not it.” Dick continued thinking, trying to piece it together.

“Meanwhile, I shall unfreeze him, as I do not think it’s wise to keep a fellow student imprisoned as such.”

While Kaldur worked the counter-spell, Wally scoffed. “A bit fishy that he’d be in the Shrieking Shack of all places.”

“‘S the only place I can find peace.” The Ravenclaw replied, his ability to move, and in turn, talk, coming back to him.

“He can talk?” Wally gasped, moving some steps back.

“Yeah, I’m also not part giant.” He stood up and in the light, he didn’t look too tall, about as tall as Kaldur, though his clothes were in a sorrier shape, and he was sure that they didn’t help by attacking him.

“I know who you are!” Dick exclaimed, snapping his fingers. “You’re related to the Minister for Magic, aren’t you!”

“By blood, sure, but the way he treats me, I could be a stranger for all he cares.”

“I didn’t know the Minister had a son.” Wally raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not his son.” The Ravenclaw growled, crossing his arms. Once he saw that they were all looking at him expectantly, he sighed and looked down. “Name’s Conner Kent. My parents were Aurors, and they were killed while fighting the Shadows one day, and the only living relative I had was my brother, Clark. He had long moved out of the house, and was making his big campaign to become Minister, and he saw me as a hindrance to his plan, claiming that he wouldn’t be a father to me, and he’s been neglecting me ever since. He refuses to acknowledge my existence, only treating me as if I was a tenant at his house.”

“Wow. Didn’t think the Minister was that cold-hearted.” Wally replied.

Dick cleared his throat, looking at their new acquaintance apologetically. “Sorry to cut the life-story short, but we should get going back to the castle, before we’re given detention.”

“Easier said than done.” Wally winced, remembering his run through the Whomping Willow.


	2. Fellow Troublemakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this! Again, no pairings, except for the smallest hint of SuperMartian at the very end. I'd have had this up earlier, but I couldn't figure out what to name the chapters! It's so damn hard to do it.
> 
> To clarify, Mr. Smith is Red Tornado, Professor Curry is Aquaman, Professor Rina is Mera [we were trying to make up a name for her, and ended up with the wonderful pun of Mera Rina, which sounds like Marina] and Professor Adams is Captain Atom. The other Professors should be pretty clear as to who they are.
> 
> Also, to thank, I have veryberry [for Supey's line, and helping correct my midnight mistakes], mnemonical [for grammar and correcting silly mistakes], safirelv [for the punny name], and other visitors!
> 
> Only one more note to make, in regards to sorting and whatnot, you'll have to wait and see for everyone, I already sorted everyone out in my doc, I think it's nearly 30 people sorted [including those from the second season] So, if I got someone in a different house than you'd have guessed, sorry, but they're sticking to it!
> 
> Enjoy, and please leave a review!

The Shrieking Shack, an abandoned old house in Hogsmeade, was usually not a popular tourist destination, to the point where most students avoided approaching it, well, as much as they could have approached it, since the lot had a fence running around it. But for people like Conner Kent, the quiet was welcoming, in contrast to the chaos and noise of the Hogwarts grounds.

He had discovered the Shack one day while visiting Hogsmeade last year. He kept to himself mostly, head down, hands in robe pockets, and decided to walk to the Shack before returning to the school. There, he jumped over the rickety wooden fence, and walked to the shack, ignoring the many tales and folklores he had heard.

He avoided looking at the structure for as long as he could. He wasn’t afraid exactly, but he had to admit the building was giving him chills. Once he stepped into the shadow of the shack, he finally looked up, and he had to admit that he gaped a bit. The house looked even more decrepit and intimidating closer up.

The woodwork was chipped in places, any colour long gone from it, and he was sure that if he ran his hand through the wall, he’d feel splinters and rough wood. The windows were all boarded up, and while that wood looked newer than the one in the shack, it was still pretty decayed, and didn’t look too firm or sturdy.

That’s why, when he reached the doorway that was also boarded up, he jinxed the nails off the wood pieces, prying them off. He turned the knob, but it wouldn’t budge, even with spells, so he applied the blunt force of shoving the door with his upper arm and managed to push it open eventually.

The inside of the house wasn’t in any better shape, dust and mold gathering all over the place. None of the furniture or sofas, the few there were, had any kind of protective covering, so the entire room seemed like it was covered in grey paint.

Of course, Conner knew some good cleaning spells here or there, from all his perusing of random books in the library. He really lived up to the Ravenclaw name, for despite his quietness in class, and unwillingness to answer questions, he was actually quite smart.

However, the spells only did a bare cleaning job. He frowned at the room around him, concluding that some of the dust was clearly stuck on, and he didn’t want to waste all his efforts on cleaning it out. So, he decided to explore the house, that way he could decide whether this would be a good place to get some peace and quiet. At one moment, he was walking through the hallway of the main floor, and the floorboards seemed to make a different noise at one section, like a hollow noise.

So he did a strange tap dance on it, to make sure he wasn’t hearing things, and sure enough, the sound on a square section of the floor had a dull thunk. He got down on a crouch, and wiped some dust off with his hand, revealing that the approximate hollow square was outlined, probably a trapdoor. Soon enough, he found there was a part by his feet that hid a flat handle which, under the dust, blended in perfectly with the rest of the floor.

He pulled on it, and the trapdoor gave in after a while, opening with a loud creak. He illuminated the entrance by pointing his lighted wand in that direction, and found that it was actually a tunnel. He decided to go inside the tunnel, and eventually came out at the base of the Whomping Willow. He also discovered that there was a knot at the base of the tree that, when pressed, froze the tree long enough for him to get out without attracting too much attention.

So, ever since then, Conner sneaked off with his satchel full of books, and spent hours there, and he was never disturbed.

Until today.

Conner heard the loud ruckus that the trio made while entering the house through the trapdoor. He himself was on the second floor, overlooking the stairs, which was right beside the passage entrance, so he saw them stumble in. He wouldn’t call himself subtle, but he felt like those three, at least the two younger kids, were about as subtle as a screeching Mandrake.

He hoped they would leave quickly, so he tried to get back to the room quietly, however, the floorboards creaked badly. It made such a sound, that it grabbed the boys’ attention, so they went to investigate, while he went to hide.

Eventually, they found him, attacked him, and in no time, they defeated him. He at least hoped that they wouldn’t question him, but the oldest boy of the trio had a prefect badge, so all hope for this hideout would soon be gone.

Then, the young twerp had to bring up his brother, and it got his blood boiling. He was mentally reciting quite a few choice spells that showed exactly how much he hated the great Minister for Magic. They considered him a Super Man, a hero for the people, keeping the magic world at peace, but he knew that was all a cover. The actual Clark Kent was ruthless and uncaring, and didn’t give a damn about his family.

He had left home before Conner was even born, and never visited once. They had something like 17 years in between them, and once Ma and Pa Kent died 16 months ago, his only resort for a home was with Clark, at least until he became of legal age. The young teen had showed up at the lavish mansion in the middle of the night, carrying his suitcases, eyes still not dried up from all his crying, hoping that his estranged brother would take pity and become the support he needed.

Clark, ever the compassionate man, first thought he was a reporter, or a seller, so the yells about privacy and “do you know what time it is? Don’t you people have any sense of anything!” did nothing to abate Conner’s tears.

Eventually, he got his story out, and while Clark was shocked about his parents’ death for a second, was not happy to have to house Conner. The next day, he tried to talk to various people at the Ministry about where he could leave Conner, and would’ve continued until he found a solution, had one person not asked “Wait, you don’t want to keep the kid? He’s your brother!”

Then, Clark was forced to begrudgingly accept his new ward, or risk losing people’s vote and confidence for the upcoming elections.

While the whole story was playing out on his head, the three teens were looking at him expectantly, so, as calmly as he could, he retold the story, leaving out many parts of it. As much as he despised his brother, he knew that injuring Clark’s career would do nothing for their relationship, the fragment that Conner hoped existed

Conner’s explanation was cut short when the youngest piped up, "Sorry to cut the life-story short, but we should get going back to the castle, before we're given detention."

The red-haired teen groaned, uttering a complaint.

“Come on, we should best do as Dick says,” the prefect stated, taking command.

“Yeah, come on, I know how we can evade the tree’s trunks.” Conner nodded, going towards the door.

“Can’t we just pass by Hogsmeade?”

“Let me guess, you want to go by Honeydukes to get some snacks?” the boy named Dick asked. At an enthusiastic nod from the hyper kid with the goggles, Dick snorted. “Is there ever a time where you don’t think about food, Wally?”

“When I’m eating?” He smiled sheepishly, getting curious glances from the other boys. “What! I’m a growing teen!”

“Are we waiting for something?” Conner was getting impatient, pushing past the prefect.

“Yeesh, someone’s on a short fuse.” Wally muttered.

“I wonder why. Maybe it’s because you attacked him!” Dick whispered back.

Conner frowned, he did not like being talked about behind his back. “I heard that.”

“Sorry dude, I didn’t mean anything by it.” Wally said, rubbing the back of his neck in guilt.

Conner shrugged, unsure of what to say, and turned back to the hallway, fidgeting with his askew clothes, trying to look somewhat presentable by the time they got back to Hogwarts.

They reached the trapdoor, and decided that Conner should go first, since he knew more about the place. The other three filed along after him, in the same order they came in. Dick fist, Wally afterwards, and Kaldur bringing in the rear.

They all lighted their wands, helping to illuminate the path. When they reached the entrance, they all pooled around the ladder, and Conner went up, holding his wand and the rungs. After he reached the top, the others followed.

Once there, they had a welcoming committee, in the form of Mr. Smith and Professor Curry. Both had scowls of varying degrees, but they were both with their arms crossed.

“Something you wish to explain?” Professor Curry asked the four teens.

“My apologies, sir, we were merely exploring.” Kaldur took charge of the situation, hoping to not get any of them in trouble.

“Exploring?” Smith, the caretaker of Hogwarts, was always in a sour mood. He hardly showed emotions except for anger and distaste, and seemed to lack understanding of human culture, something which many students commented on, among other things. However, having excellent hearing, he usually got the wonderful chance to often put those mocking students in detention

“Yeah, we’re allowed to do that, aren’t we?” Conner spoke up, crossing his own arms, and putting on a matching scowl.

“Not,” Professor Curry intoned, cutting across any other responses the teens were prepared to use. “Outside Hogwarts grounds. To the best of my knowledge, that path doesn’t stay within it, does it?”

“Ye-” Wally was prepared to straight-faced lie to them, but Kaldur did not agree with that idea.

“No, it does not.”

“Where does it lead to?” Smith asked, eyeing the tunnel as though it were evil.

By now, Dick thought that they were in enough trouble as it was. If they gave away the location, they’d certainly block it, “We didn’t see, it was too long, and blocked. Anyway, we’re kinda hungry, can we go now?”

Smith snorted. “You wish. You boys are headed straight to your head of houses. It’ll be detention for you all!”

The teens groaned, even Conner. They started to utter complaints, this was unfair, and unnecessary.

“Enough.” Professor Curry raised his voice, getting the others to simmer down. “Your head of houses will determine that. Furthermore, you will no longer use this tunnel, am I clear?”

“Yes sir.” Kaldur, Dick and Wally both mumbled out their responses, while Conner looked away, keeping quiet.

“Very well, now, you’ll all follow Mr. Smith to your heads’ offices, and I expect you to all change before heading to dinner.” With a swish of his cloak, Professor Curry was gone, off to his hut by the lake.

Arthur Curry taught Care of Magical Creatures, and was usually quite friendly, when you didn’t get on his wrong side. He was also quite a lover of botany, especially sea plants, and that’s what led to his close relationship to Professor Rina, and their eventual marriage a few months ago. Professor Curry also took on an apprentice to help out in his classes for the first years, and for the past year, Kaldur had the role, and the latter hoped that this expedition wouldn’t damage his position.

Mr. Smith started walking back to the castle, and the boys had no choice but to follow.

“Why should we let them tell us where we can or can’t explore?” Conner mumbled.

Kaldur sighed. “Because the rules of the castle-”

“I know the rules, I just don’t think they’re fair..” Conner’s brows knitted together, muttering more to his chest, rather than his newfound companions.

“Cheer up Conner!” Dick smirked, “Detention can be fun! How do you think I met Wally?”

Wally gave a hearty laugh. “Dude, do you remember Professor Adam’s face!”

“Hard to forget, then again, we did explode half of his cabinet full of potion ingredients, he really wasn’t feeling the aster.”

“Aster?” Conner asked, looking at the youngest teen.

“Yeah! See, if disaster is when things are going wrong, so aster is when things are going right! So if you’re feeling the aster...”

Wally rolled his eyes, having heard this explanation many times before, but he was also grinning, people were always staring at Dick strangely after he started explaining his crazy logic towards words, and Conner was no different. Wally laughed, “Dude, you’re the only person I know who does this.”

“Of course not! muggle neologists also make new words!”

“Forget I said anything.” Wally had no idea what a neologist could be, and he wasn’t sure he was up to hearing the explanation. When Wally got hungry, the only thing on his mind was the feast that awaited him.

They continue following Smith through the hallways, and many whispered when they saw the four students being paraded for detention. They weren’t too surprised to see Wally and Dick there, since the two were quite the troublemakers, but a prefect getting detention was a new thing, as was the tall Ravenclaw kid, who no one knew , so they couldn’t quite understand how he came to be involved with this.

They finally stopped in front of Professor Queen’s office, which was really just his classroom desk, as he did not have his own private office. This was Wally’s stop.

When they entered the classroom, they found the head of Hufflepuff house poring over a book, scribbling on parchment paper. He looked up as Mr. Smith and the four students came in.

“In trouble again, eh Mr. West?” Oliver Queen was quite the laid-back guy, he now found the mischievous troublemaker’s adventures quite entertaining, but for all the good sport Professor Queen could be, he still held a firm hand with punishments.

“You can certainly say that. These four pests went exploring under the Whomping Willow. They found a tunnel there.” Smith was ecstatic at having caught another of what he liked to call “pests”, annoying students who thought they could get away with anything.

“Huh, I wasn’t even aware there was a tunnel. But anyway, I think one week of detention will be enough for you. I believe Professor Jones needed some help with some new pets for transfiguration he recently acquired. You can start tomorrow morning.” With that, he dismissed them, and went back to studying whatever book he was reading.

He taught Muggle Studies, a subject that didn’t make him too popular with the more obnoxious students, but he tried to make the class interesting. One time, he dressed up as Robin Hood, a famous muggle literature character, and made all the students laugh at how ridiculous he was being.

The four went back out, and once again they went, single file, towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They entered the empty classroom, and made their way to the front, before climbing the short stairs, and waited while Smith knocked on the door.

“Come in.” A female voice responded.

They all went in, the four students looking around at the office they had never entered before. Not even Conner, and this was supposedly his head of house.

“What’s going on?” Professor Lance spoke from her desk, resting her elbows on her desk, knuckles providing support for her chin.

Mr. Smith cleared his throat, and set out to enlighten the Ravenclaw Head.

She eyed the students, not understanding what this had to do with her. Then, she spotted the Ravenclaw tie on the tall brooding one, and recognized him as one of her quieter students. “Mr. Kent, is it?”

“Yeah?” Conner looked up, his expression not wavering.

“You hardly participate in class, and yet, it’s quite a daring move to go out and break the rules.”

Conner gave a shrug. He didn’t feel like having to explain to everyone why he did what he did. “I was only looking for some quiet.”

“Well then. How about this. I’m looking for an assistant to help clean the class after some lessons, so you can help me out then.”

Smith was baffled. “No detention?”

Professor Lance sighed, and turned to the caretaker. “What did the other Heads say?”

“Professor Queen gave his student a week with Professor Jones.”

“Very well, he did say he needed help, so you can join him, on top of your new assistant position.” With that, their conversation was over, and they left the Professor to continue her work

Afterwards, they headed to Professor Prince’s office, who told both Kaldur and Dick that they too would be helping out the Transfiguration Professor for the next week.

The visit was short and curt, since the Deputy Head had much more important things to be doing.

They all breathed a sigh of relief once the visiting parade was over.

“Why do I have to be an assistant on top of getting detention?” Conner huffed, not happy with the arrangement at all.

“It can actually be quite fun,” Kaldur explained. “I've had many wonderful experiences with helping out Professor Curry.”

“Are you two also assistants?” Conner looked at the two younger teens.

They both shook their heads. “We’re too young,” Wally replied, “Though I am hoping that I get the spot for Apparation assistant next year, I hear it’s a blast!”

Conner nodded absentmindedly, turning back to the others. “So, we meet up tomorrow to help out?”

“Yep.” Dick nodded, and then added, “Also, you might want to wear casual muggle clothes, usually these jobs end up getting your clothes dirty, and if we’re dealing with new animals, you can bet they make a mess.”

“Alright, I’ll think of something.” Conner then turned and went towards his common room to change and get ready for dinner.

“Not exactly the life of the party, but he seems like a cool guy,” Wally concluded, once he was really sure he was out of earshot.

“Agreed, though he seems to be battling some inner turmoil.”

“Well, I suppose if his brother’s neglecting him, he must feel pretty distraught.” Dick concluded, not sure how that must feel like. He understood the loss of parents, but Bruce had always been a great father figure to him, he couldn’t imagine him being a bad father.

“Alright, we can continue talking about this or, we can go get changed, and go to dinner!” Wally’s one track mind had clearly set out on a destination, and with a wave, he ran off towards his own common room.

“No running in the hallways!” Kaldur called out after him.

Wally braked, and turned back to glare jokingly at the prefect, before walking at a brisk pace to his common room.

“Come on, we’re not in any better shape.” Dick nudged Kaldur, and they both went up to their common rooms, the smell wafting from the kitchens reached them even there, and that was enough motivation to get them moving.

==The Next day

Dick and Kaldur had agreed that they’d wait for each other in the common room, before setting out to detention, so that’s why the former was sitting in one of the comfy chairs by the fireplace, waiting.

When Kaldur showed up, he was pinning his badge to his jacket.

They were both wearing casual clothes, as Dick had recommended the night before, Kaldur was wearing gray jeans, sandals, and a turtleneck jacket, aqua blue in colour except for the sleeves and shoulders, which were a darker shade of aqua.

“Dude, it’s not that cold out.” Dick smirked. He himself was only wearing black jeans, a green hoodie, and a thin black jacket, sunglasses in his pocket.

Kaldur shook his head, heading for the Fat Lady’s portrait. “It’s actually quite thin, and very comfortable.”

“If you say so, Kal.”

“Hey Dick!”

Dick looked up, trying to find the source of the voice, and found Billy Batson, an enthusiastic first year, who looked too small for his robe walking towards them. Although he had recently turned 11, at first glance, you’d think he was 8 or 9, at best. 

“Hey Billy! Just had breakfast?”

“Yep, met another first year too! His name is Jaime.” Just then, a little boy showed up behind Billy. He had short cropped hair, charcoal in colour, his skin was a light tan, in contrast to Billy’s pale white, and his brown eyes were looking at the slightly older kid in awe. He at least fit his robe a bit better.

“Hey Jaime, how are you?” Dick grinned.

“I’m doing pretty good.” He had a bit of an accent, potentially Spanish, from what Dick could tell.

Before their conversation could go any further, Kaldur cleared his throat, “Detention?”

“Oh right.” Dick winced, and before he joined Kaldur, speeding up his pace, he called back, “Bye Billy! And nice to meet you Jaime!”

They headed down towards the Transfiguration classroom, where Wally was already waiting.

“Finally! Thought you guys would never get here.” Wally too, had donned muggle clothes, grey jeans with a yellow long sleeved shirt, which he had haphazardly added a red button-up t-shirt which was of course, unbuttoned.

“So, where’s Conner?” Dick asked.

“Here.” Conner really went for simple. Blue jeans, and a black shirt with a red outline of a diamond-esque shape smack in the middle, was the attire he was sporting.

“Now, we just need to wait for the prof!” Dick concluded.

“We better not be working with monkeys...I hate monkeys,” Conner mumbled.

Some minutes later, Professor Jones arrived, but he wasn't alone. A pretty Hufflepuff student was with him. She, unlike the boys, was wearing her robes and uniform. She had auburn hair that went past her shoulders, and hazel eyes that twinkled when she smiled.

“Meet my assistant, Miss. Morse. She’ll be helping you with your tasks throughout the week.” Professor Jones left the five to chat while he went to find the keys to his classroom.

“Hi! I’m Megan Morse!” She waved at them, a smile plastered on her face. She then looked at Wally suspiciously, and asked “Aren't you also a Hufflepuff?”

Wally nodded brightly, and winked at her.“Yes I am! Name’s Wally West, and there’s Dick and Kal, and Mr. Grumpy by the corner is Conner.”

Dick and Kaldur made gestures of recognition when Wally mentioned them, except for Conner, who had actually not advanced from where he originally stood, and didn't try to approach the group.

“Hey, come on Conner!” Dick called out to him, waving him over.

Megan looked over to him, and as he begrudgingly decided to approach her, she smiled and said, “I like your t-shirt.”


	3. Monkey Attack

Megan finally took a chance to really get a good look at the troublemakers in the classroom while they in turn listened to Professor Jones explain what they'd be doing for the week; she couldn't help but notice that the group assembled was a very unique one to say the least. Of course, Dick and Wally looked like they were frequent detention pals, smiling and trading looks at each other, as though they were silently communicating somehow. However, the Prefect looked almost ashamed of being there, like he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time when caught and was actually innocent, but unable to prove it.

Then there was the quiet and surly Ravenclaw, arms crossed, hands twitching against his elbows, as if he was using all his willpower to not whip out his wand out and jinx something. Megan thought he needed some cheering up, and was considering that after detention she'd invite him over to walk around the Great Lake with her. She then remembered what she had to be doing, and started opening the cage nearest her.

"Now, your task is simple. The cages these animals came in on are dented and dirty, so you need to take them out of their cages, perform a scourging charm on the animals to clean them up, and place them in new cages with plenty of food and water." Professor Jones pointed to each station in turn as he spoke, "You have all week to complete this task, so do not try to rush, they need proper and careful care. As I said earlier, Ms. Morse will be assisting you as well. Any questions so far?"

None of the boys said a word, and Megan smiled when the professor waved her over, with the newly released spider-monkey perched on her shoulder, quietly wagging its tail. She didn't notice Conner twitch at seeing the monkey, staring it down, as if that would somehow turn the animal into ash. The aggressive glare prompted the monkey to run down Megan's arms and onto her open palms.

"It'll be best to work in teams of two, just to make it easier so one handles the animal, and another handles the spells and cages, like so." Jones took out his wand, and with a flick, pronounced, "Scourgify!" making soap suds appear all over the monkey, as invisible hands washed the simian, who was looking at Conner with curiosity.

Suddenly, the soap-covered monkey jumped out of Megan's hands and onto Conner, who yelled out trying to avoid the oncoming furball headed his way, but reared right into a desk, losing his balance and tripped, toppling at least three other desks along with him.

"Galloping gargoyles!" Wally exclaimed, looking at the entire scene mildly amused. Dick was trying to stifle a laugh, while Kaldur rushed over to help Conner up, the latter brushing off the helping hand, standing up by himself, glaring daggers at the assistant, not noticing -or perhaps, not caring- that he was covered in soap bubbles.

"Mr. Kent, are you alright?" Professor Jones walked up to where Conner was currently picking up his wand, turning to search for the vermin that had crashed into him, ready to turn him into a very nice pair of boots. When the boy didn't respond, Jones cleared his throat and added, a bit louder, "Mr. Kent? Perhaps you'd wish to go to the Hospital Wing-"

"I'm fine!" he growled back, interrupting the professor, searching the room high and low for the pest. When he didn't find the monkey at the back of the room, he whipped around back to where everyone stood at the front, with Kaldur putting the desks back up and in place. He locked eyes with Megan, who smiled apologetically, but before she could say anything, he stalked over to her, wand tightly in his hand, voice growing with each word "This was all  _your_  fault-"

"Mr. Kent!" Professor Jones stepped in, literally putting himself between Conner and Megan. "Unless you want to gain another week of detention, you will go to the Hospital Wing and have Mr. Pennyworth look at you." Conner glared at the older man, and when the professor didn't relent, he sighed, and stomped over to the door. "Fine."

"Mr. Kent..." Professor Jones called back, getting the boy to stop and turn around. "Mr. Durham will accompany you."

Kaldur nodded and walked up to the angry Ravenclaw, and they both left for the Hospital Wing, Conner muttering under his breath about rabid monkeys.

==At the Hospital Wing

"Well Mr. Kent, you were lucky, and seem to have no concussion, though I'd urge you to not get into fights with rampant monkeys again anytime soon." Mr. Pennyworth -who insisted that he be called Alfred- said, trying to lighten the tension with the teen he was tending to, still sour at having been bested by a monkey of all animals.

No one knew why exactly Conner had such a strong distaste towards monkeys, though granted, no one really dared to ask, since they were afraid of the reaction they'd get. Even now Conner didn't even crack a smile at Alfred's quip, instead scrunching up his nose and uttering the faintest of grunts, as if he were being forced to still be civilized.

Kaldur, seeing Conner's lack of response, did so for him. "Thank you Mr. Pennyworth. How long is he going to have to stay here?"

Alfred turned to the Gryffindor prefect, thinking. After a few seconds, he replied, "Well, ideally, he'd stay overnight to make sure he truly doesn't have a concussion, but if he prefers, a fellow Ravenclaw student can do the honour of keeping an eye on him tonight, and he can be discharged. Though they must come to see me for additional instructions, so just have them visit my office before taking Mr. Kent."

Kaldur nodded and Alfred left to tend to other students. Turning to Conner, who still hadn't said a word since entering the Wing, he asked, "Do you have anyone who could-"

"No." Conner didn't even look up, and Kaldur nearly didn't hear the mumbled response. "I just keep to myself, never really cared much for friends."

Kaldur sighed, "Well, I might have someone who can help. I have a friend, Garth, he's in sixth year too, perhaps he could-"

"No." Conner finally looked at Kaldur, face hard and grim. "I don't need help or pity. I've been taking care of myself for all these months, and I'm certainly not going to start asking now."

Kaldur sighed, sitting on the bed beside Conner's, clasping his hands together trying to think of what to say. "Having friends help you is not a sign of pity or weakness, my friend. In fact, it makes you stronger to know you have people to help you when you need them."

Conner huffed with a mocking air, but Kaldur could tell the Ravenclaw was considering Kaldur's words. They sat in silence, Kaldur studying Conner's face, while the latter was trying to avoid looking at the Prefect.

This was new ground for him, like he had said, he always prefered keeping to himself, but Conner supposed that Kaldur was probably right. Take Wally and Dick, they seemed thick as thieves, as the Muggle expression went, and they looked no less weaker for it. His teachings as a kid were always overshadowed by Conner's admiration with Clark. He wanted to be just like him, knowledgeable and powerful, never seeming to want for certain frivolities like family or friends. After all, he hardly came by home to visit, and his lack of caring for Conner was certainly due to not wanting to be hindered in his quest for power as the Minister for Magic, and his friendliness to the public was obviously a ruse to rally up voters behind him. The only person Conner saw he cared for more than the norm was Lois Lane, Daily Prophet reporter, but that could just be to get some positive news stories on him, as she was the main writer in the Ministry section at the paper.

Kaldur saw an internal battle going on within Conner, and cleared his throat. Seeing the Ravenclaw finally look at him, Kaldur asked, "Would I be correct in assuming this philosophy of yours has to do with your brother?"

Conner sighed. He had misjudged the Prefect, he seemed to know how to read people quite well. Conner nodded and explained the story to Kaldur, confiding in him things he had never told anyone else. It felt good to get it off his chest. After a while of talking, and the Gryffindor listening, he sighed. "I always expected to replace him when he got old. Keep the family business going, become as great a Minister as he is revered as being."

"But you're not your brother -" Kaldur stopped as the door opened, and Alfred came back out with a trolley of food.

When he spotted Kaldur, he called out "Mr. Durham! You should get to the Great Hall if you want to eat lunch!"

Kaldur looked at his pocketwatch, and saw that it indeed was nearly 1pm; he needed to eat before the House Elves took away all the food, and then get back to detention. He was certain Professor Jones had not given him an excuse to escape detention by accompanying Conner, and he didn't want to start a streak of bad habits because of this one detention.

As Kaldur was standing up, Conner said, "Hey Kaldur, thanks."

The older boy smiled in return, "You're very welcome. Are you sure you still do not want Garth to-"

"It's fine. I don't mind staying here." The Ravenclaw shrugged, offering the faintest hint of a smile.

Kaldur then left, heading to the Great Hall to at least catch a quick bite before heading back to detention. He walked through the the majestic doors of the Great Hall, and spotted Garth by the Ravenclaw table leisurely eating while reading a book.

Hogwarts never had a set rule for sitting in your house's table at all times, in order to promote inter-house friendships, except when eating dinner, so Kaldur made his way to where the Ravenclaw prefect was, and sat across from him.

Garth looked up with a shrewd smile. "First you land yourself in detention, now you show up late to lunch? Has that little expedition started you on your path to breaking rules on a regular basis?"

Kaldur smiled, and shook his head, eating his food. He then explained he had been accompanying Conner to the Hospital Wing after the monkey incident.

"Oh yes, I know him. Tall kid, doesn't really talk much, but has a temper that scares most of the students away from him, especially the first years. Once nearly threw a book at poor Jaime for making monkey noises." Garth chuckled, and then added, "I'm surprised he got detention, didn't really seem the type to go off gallivanting, even if it was for peace and quiet."

"Yes it surprised everyone that knew him from what it seems." Kaldur wanted to finish his lunch, so he refrained from going more in-depth regarding Conner's actions.

After a few minutes of silence, Garth cleared his throat, clearly uneasy about what he was going to say. "Kaldur, I've been meaning to mention-"

Before Garth could continue, the doors opened with a bang, and none other than Wally West came dashing in, skidding to a halt just in time before bowling over some girls.

" _Ladies._ " Wally's smooth voice could be heard from where Kaldur and Garth were, as well as the giggles from the girls. Clearly they found his antics amusing.

Kaldur continued eating, but could still hear Wally clearly still flirting with those girls. After a few minutes, Wally made his way to where Kaldur was sitting and collapsed on the seat beside him, grinning widely.

But then it seemed as though he remembered why he was there, and immediately sobered up. "Hey Kal, I know you've got your bad boy cred to keep up-" Kaldur shot Wally a look, promising him a very well placed jinx if he dared to say that one more time. The silent message was communicated, and Wally cleared his throat, and added, "And uh, we've got to get back to detention, Jones is starting to wonder where you went."

Kaldur sighed, and turned back to Garth. "I'll see you after dinner, and you can tell me what you wanted to say then." Garth nodded meekly, and Kaldur and Wally made their ways back to detention.

Once they got to Jones' classroom, Wally walked ahead and threw the doors open, entering while boisterously exclaiming, "The Wallman is here! Let's get this party star-" He froze on the spot, noting that everyone in the room, the animals included, were dead silent, and Dick was trying to stifle a laugh behind his hand. "-ted?"

A sneering voice finally broke the silence. " _Wallman_  huh? So, who jinxed you? I want to personally thank them for doing a service to the magical community."

Wally whipped around indignantly to find a Slytherin girl standing inside the classroom with her arms crossed, smirking. He scoffed, no way was a Slytherin going to get the best of him. Making his way over to her, he replied, "Funny, must've taken all your Slytherin pals weeks to come up with that one huh?"

The girl smirked wider, "Really? That's the best you can do? I'd have thought you'd come up with a better comeback after your grandiose entrance."

Wally spluttered trying to come up with a witty retort, getting the Slytherin girl to let out a chortle. Before either of them could say anything, Professor Jones came out from his office, holding a stack of papers out to the Slytherin girl. "This should be what Professor Vertigo asked for."

"Thank you, Professor." Wally could've gagged at the fake sweetness in her voice talking to Jones. He was so not going to let her have the last word.

When Jones was out of earshot, he hissed, "Harpy."

The girl, who had just finished stuffing Jones' papers into her bag, got up and flashed a smirk. "Good, you're learning, I'll let you know when the next meeting of 'Teaching comebacks for the dim-witted' is. I'll make sure it's not during your Quidditch practise."

Now Wally was infuriated. As he saw the girl reach for the door he bellowed, "Who are you?!"

All Wally got in response was a wink, and she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Artemis! She's something else huh?
> 
> Also, Conner's take on Clark is skewed - he clearly made up reasons for Clark's lack of love for his younger brother, and told himself often enough that he believed it. And his take on Clark & Lois' relationship is spurned by jealousy. I'm not trying to make Clark seem like too much of a villain, but Conner's POV of the situation is different than what actually is happening. Clark does indeed not like his brother, like in the show, he doesn't feel ready to deal with everything, but he's not completely heartless.


End file.
